


Twist Of Fate

by RavenByNightfall



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Voldemort Is A Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenByNightfall/pseuds/RavenByNightfall
Summary: Harry Potter has been seeing the same therapist for 3 years. In a twist of fate she leaves but assures him she has a great and professional stand in.Trusting her, when he goes to his first session without her he realizes his worst nightmare, Draco Malfoy is his new therapist.Can harry let things go long enough to realize Malfoy isn’t who he used to be?Follow both Harry and Draco in past mistakes and Mending their relationship and possibly something more





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter, and the characters of the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling, all rights to her and WB. This is simply for entertainment purposes only and nothing else.
> 
> This is my first Drarry fic. However I did not do it alone. My best friend, Amira Lockheart ( find her on wattpad @amirashell ). I did Harry's POV and she did Draco's. Otherwise this fic would not have been created. I am going to regularly update. Every Saturday? (If I miss. I'm sorry. Blame me, and our editor.....)
> 
> Some of the Characters that died in the HP universe are still alive. I wont say who, but you'll see.
> 
> My friend and I are Americans. We want to keep the HP Universe in the UK so if there's anything wrong let m know so I can change it. Seeing as us weird Americans have different words for things. Just know we tried our best.
> 
> Polite, positive, constructive criticism, and feed back are welcome. Thank You, enjoy.

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

I sit up from the once comfortable position that I had found in the familiar couch. My psychologist, or counselor as she prefers me to refer to her as, looks at me. I can tell she’s contemplating what she’s going to say next after the long pause that followed when I asked her what was up. “Harry, I’ve known you for years, and you have made some decent progress. I’m excited to share with you that my husband and I, after much devine intervention, are now pregnant.” 

“Congratulations Laurie, yet I feel as if there is a ‘but’ coming?” I chuckle lightheartedly, however I felt my heart give a quick, anxious squeeze in my chest. 

“You are right to assume there is a but. My husband and I decided that we want to move back to where our families are from so that our child can grow up around a large family.” Laurie says with a heartwarming smile. “One of my good friends will be taking over the practice, and this building. I am referring you to him. He’s quite a prodigy for his age, and I think he would be a perfect match for your needs.” She finishes with a sincere voice. Her hope and faith in this stranger gave me hope for my next visit.

## 

**_ Draco's POV _ **

“Mrs. Fisher, are you absolutely sure about this?” I stare at the stack of documents given to me, listing the names of my new patients. 

“Draco, if you call me that again then I’ll be sure to make your life a living hell, by making you my personal babysitter.” Laurie threatened, smirking at the, most likely, horrified expression plastered on my face.

I know I shouldn’t question her motives, because she has a good reason for doing what she’s doing; but I can’t shake the unease from my mind. “It’s...just-“

“I know, Draco! Which is exactly why I think it will be perfect, not just for him, but for you too.” She smiles at me and touches my shoulder. “You and him have been through a lot, some of which you spent together. If it doesn’t work out you can say ‘I told you so’ but until then...” she stops talking and looks at me knowingly. 

I nod at her and take a deep breath. Why should I let this affect me? I worked too damn hard to be scared away by an old school rivalry. Chucking to myself I read through the list of new patients, stopping at the ever infamous ‘Harry Potter’. 

I got this, even though I haven’t seen him since the day he showed up at my home. I shudder at the memory. This definitely won’t be easy, but who said this field would be? I picked psychology because I want to help people, specifically people like Harry; who’ve gone through tons of trauma. I had always felt that this line of work would help my trauma too, and help me relate to those I’m helping. 

Luckily, that’s exactly what happened, and that’s how I met Laurie. She calls me a prodigy, because of how young I am. She knows the word bothers me, which is probably why she still uses the term. 

“Laurie, you don’t know how much I appreciate this, thank you.”

“Oh, don’t give me that heartwarming stuff, save it for your patients.” She laughs and pecks my cheek, “You’ll do great, Draco! I’ll miss you”

“I’ll miss you too, and I wish the best for you and your family to be.” With that she took her leave. I stared at the boys name again, “Well, Harry James Potter, I look forward to meeting you again.”


	2. The Encounter

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

Wiping the sweat off my brow and forehead, I let out an exhausted sigh. The kids and I had just finished up a fantastic game of ball, boys vs. girls. I chuckle, watching the boys team sulk out of the gym and into the locker rooms. I had told them not to underestimate the girls. High fiving some of the girls I down a bottle of water. This was my last class of the day; soon, I’d meet my new psychologist. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous.

Walking into Grimmauld Place, I slowly trekked up the stairs, weakly waving at my godfather, Sirius Black. I start a hot shower and and let the water run down my back, soothing my aching muscles. What if I wasn’t as comfortable with this new person as I was with Laurie? It had taken so long for my wall to crumble with just her, and now I had to do it all over again?

Letting the _what if’s_ wash away with my sweat, I get out of the shower and dry off quickly. I place my glasses on my face and take a peek in the mirror. The lightning bolt scar on my forehead was a stark reminder of why I needed help in the first place. 

The scar had been there since I was a child, and no one but my murdered parents knew where it came from, not ever Sirius knew, and he was my father's best friend. I take a deep breath as I get dressed, not even bothering with my unruly black hair, and head to Laurie’s new office, a strange wave of confidence washing over me with each passing second. I can do this. 

 

## 

**_ Draco’s POV _ **

Staring at the clock in my office I sigh melodramatically. I have fifteen minutes to get my nerves under control. Seven years I had tormented him. And for what, him not shaking my hand in first year? Fear of my father? He hated the Potter family, yet I tried to shake hands with the boy and as expected, father was not happy. 

Pursing my lips I check the time again, and only two minutes have passed. Of course time decided to drag out, wouldn’t have it any other way. I close my eyes as I lean back in my office chair. My aunt’s face flashes into my head, and just like that I was thrown into the worst memory of my life. 

* * *

_“Aunt Bella! Please! Don’t...don’t kill him!” I had sounded so frantic, the fact I was seventeen years old and needed to keep my cool in the manor didn’t even cross my mind._

_“Oh Drac-y, do you care for the boy that much?” The question was rhetorical, I knew better than to get in the way of Aunt Bellatrix. That didn’t stop the slight blush from coloring my pale cheeks._

_“N-not like that. He’s my school mate! How…” I had trailed off not knowing what would make my aunt let him go. Harry struggled in Bellatrix’s grip,she had held him against the wall, one large hand holding his wrists and the other at his throat with a knife. It made my blood turn cold._

_“Bella, if he doesn’t return to school, father will go to prison. You can’t kill him please.”_

* * *

I shook myself out of the flashback and took a deep breath. I had saved him from Bellatrix, but she still tortured him. He had probably wished he had died instead. I have to make it up to him. 

Looking at the time, I stand up in a hurry. He is probably already in the waiting area. I gather myself, straighten my loose ponytail, and open the door to my office. 

“Mr. Potter, I am ready for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I held up with my half the deal! It is still Saturday! Thank you so much for all the lovely kudos and comments so far. I’m so excited for the possibility of more. Formatting on and posting on a phone is fun! -rolls eyes-


	3. The Realization

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

Seeing Malfoy for the first time in seven years threw my world completely off kilter. At first I was entranced by his gorgeous, pale complexion. His long, fine platinum blonde hair, tied up in a loose ponytail. I took in the defined, sharp features of his handsome face. It wasn’t until I looked deep into his mesmerizing silver gray eyes that I realised it was, “Draco Malfoy?!” I challenged, but didn’t need a response, I had no doubt it was him. Everything before me blurred out of focus.

* * *

  
_I didn’t listen to Hermione, nor Ron, and I most certainly didn’t listen to Snape. But the moment I arrived at the gates of the Malfoy estate, I regretted my rash decision to track down the man who murdered my parents, Voldemort._

_I was only seventeen, not even a legal adult, with a half assed plan. Track down Voldemort and…. well that was just it, and what? Kill him, turn him in, force him to admit to his heinous acts of violence and crime?_

_As I contemplated this I felt someone harshly snatch and twist my forearm. I tried to struggle free, and they grabbed a fistful if my hair instead. The attacker wrenched my hair to crane my neck, forcing me to look into her cold, dark brown eyes. This strange woman had wild, curly black hair. “Oh, what wittle boy do I have here?” She taunted in a mock-baby voice._

_She dragged me inside by my hair, a knife at my back. Once we were inside the manor I recognized her as one of the fugitives that were on the loose and wanted for murder, along with conspiring with Voldemort. I believed her name to be Bellatrix Lestrange. “Oh lovely Cissy, look at what a brave little intruder we have here.” Distantly I could hear arguing between a motherly voice, and familiar one. The motherly one begged him to stay put, but the familiar argued that he needed to make sure who it was. That’s when Draco entered the room, followed by his mother, and our eyes met. His face unreadable, and hers as well._

_“I think I shall take his life in order to please my master.” Bellatrix purred in a sickly-sweet tone. She pushed me roughly against the wall, one large hand holding my wrists. I struggled in her grip as she moved the other hand holding the knife to my throat. I heard Draco speak up against her, it sounded like for my own safety at first. However his reasoning was for that of his cowardly, bastard of a father. My scorn for him grew._

_“Draco has a point, you should wait to see if Voldemort has plans for him. I think that would please him the most.” Draco’s mother spoke up, Bellatrix agreed but not without subjecting me to torture first, then throwing me in the dungeon._

## 

**_ Draco's POV _ **

Part of me knew this would be the reaction I got, yet part of me hoped that he had forgiven me. But why should he? I mocked him in school, I made “ _Harry stinks_ ” buttons when Diggory and him were competing. I made sure him and his friends were miserable for seven years. And to make matters worse, he was in my house, being tortured by my aunt, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. 

He had almost died, if I hadn’t brought my father into the equation Bellatrix would have snuffed him faster. I begged mom to help him, knowing it was bad enough my _father_ was practically courting a murderer. If I didn’t cooperate, I could have died too. If only he knew the real reason I had saved him, how selfless it was.

“Pott- Harry,” I stumbled on my words then quickly picked myself up. If I couldn’t help him then, I could help now. “Harry, I understand the resentment in your eyes. But please come into my office, I assure you Laurie knew what she was doing.”

“I understand, how hard this will be and is for you, but she wanted us to work past our differences and get past the whole ordeal together. I promise, I’m only here professionally, nothing more.” I really tried to reassure him, though he didn’t seem like he was listening to a word I was saying.

I stared down at him, his still damp hair plastered on his face, letting small droplets of water fall off his chin like sweat. Though his hair was still damp, I could tell it was still as unruly as it was in school. I held back the smirk playing at my lips as to not offend him. 

I hated how green and intense his eyes got when he was focused on something. They were beautiful, don’t get me wrong, but the focus was on me. As much as I wanted him to be looking at me for...different reasons...it would take time, for us both. 

Harry stood up, and I moved to let him pass into my office. He didn’t even hesitate... to turn and walk out the waiting area. “Shit.” I mumbled to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose. This was going to be a lot harder than we both wanted it to be. 

Walking back to my desk, I picked up the phone and called the only girl from Hogwarts, outside of Blaise and Pansy, who gave me a chance at redemption. 

“Hello…Luna, I need a favor, do you still have Hermione’s number?”


	4. The Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a little treat~  
> I posted early =^w^=  
> My friend and I are continually adding content. So no worries, we have a few chapters ready to go.  
> Just have to get the other's beta-ed (is that even a word? (^_^;) )  
> So.... yeah. Enjoy!!

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

I burst through the familiar door thinking quite irrationally, trying desperately to suppress the part of my brain that was telling me this was all part of some elaborate scheme so that Malfoy could pull the wool over my eyes. It was very difficult to shut that part of my brain down, that part and the part that kept feeding me flashbacks of the past. Of his _Aunt_ Bellatrix torturing me, or him teasing my friends and I.

“That git!” I raged. my voice more than likely carrying throughout the house. “That bloody git!” I carried on moving throughout the house, letting myself into my second home. 

“Mione. Harry’s here.” Ron called. Hermione came in hanging up the phone, she looked pleased and that made me wonder who she was talking to.

“Harry! We were expecting you!” Her overly frizzy hair bounced in near excitement. I arched my brow at my two best friends. 

“You…. were expecting me?” I asked, and the way Hermione was smiling fondly at me, told me that I had a dumbstruck look on my face. After she explained to me that Draco called her and discussed our “session” today, it didn’t take long before I had a scowl on my face. 

“Harry James Potter! Do not give me that look!” Hermione scowled at me,before sighing and softening her features. “Look, you know, we all know, you liked Laurie; but it seems she did this on purpose. It wasn’t some grand scheme. I know you’ll never trust Malfoy, but maybe Ron and I could go with you and we’ll see what he has to say and how he treats you.”

Even I had to admit the idea didn’t seem too outlandish. I looked over at Ron and he was nodding along with Hermione’s idea, which was surprising, to say the least. Ron hated Malfoy just as much as I did. “It’s okay mate, we’ll be there with you.” Ron piped up.

Defeated, I nod at my two friends. Next week, I’ll talk to Malfoy. 

## 

**_ Draco's POV _ **

“Pansy, you should have seen the way he looked at me.” I said pinching the bridge of my nose and leaning on my friends couch. 

“Well...I mean, we weren’t the best at Hogwarts, you know our house competed with— well all of them.” She furrowed her brow at me, “did you ever try to apologize?”

I shook my head, “I figured after mom saved him from Voldemort, I’d never see him again.” That was a stupid excuse and both Pansy and I knew it. 

I was an arse-hole, a spoiled rich kid that only got into the prestigious gifted school from _daddy’s_ money. Even the headmaster, Dumbledore, needed coaxing. Once he had seen how advanced I was at chemistry he had no choice but to accept the bulk check and me into his school. 

I was raised to only like the elite and rich, I was mean to the Weasley's because they were poor. Only now did I realize just how wrong I was. I knew I could never redeem myself in Potter’s eyes, despite what Hermione had said over the phone.

“Draco, you’re such a lovesick puppy. You look as if your owner beat you with a newspaper.” Pansy scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“I am not!” I said a little too quickly. I knew that she knew, without me telling her, that I was gay. That’s not to say I didn’t love Astoria, but I just couldn’t...get it up with her. When I had told Blaise my dilemma, he kissed me. And low and behold, I was _standing at attention_. 

“You can lie to yourself all you want, Draco, but you can’t lie to me. You may have hated him for a while, but I noticed the change when he snuck into your manor and had the dumb ass idea to, what? Kill Voldemort?”

“I couldn’t see him die!” I stopped there, knowing she was right. I let my hair loose from its ponytail, “I don’t know why I thought this would work, Hermione probably didn’t even convince him that I’m not the bad guy...anymore at least.” 

Sighing I stood from the couch and pecked my roommates cheek, “I’m going to sleep, Pansy. Good night.” She nodded solemnly at me as I walked to my room. 

I really hope we can help each other. Seeing him wasn’t good for my mental health, either. More from guilt, than anything. I should have been a better person in my youth, rather than realize my parents raised me to hate later. Swallowing hard, I cry myself to sleep.


	5. The Appointment

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

It was the day before my appointment, and I didn’t think I had been this anxious since my very first appointment. I was doing some drills for the Football team, and I could tell that some of the kids knew something was wrong. Perhaps it was the look on my face. Or maybe the fact that I usually like to challenge them more than just putting them through drills. Maybe I was just being self-conscious.

“What’s up coach?” Allen, one of my best players, asked while short of breath from the exercise. I just shrugged and mumbled something that resembled “nothing”. Allen scoffed and arched an eyebrow at me. “Mr. Potter” The kids knew I preferred coach so him calling me that caught my attention, “I can tell that there is something on your mind.” He said in a hushed tone. I gave him a knowing smile.

“It’s just that-” I paused trying to think of a way to phrase the rest of my sentence. Only a handful of people, basically my immediate family, and Headmistress McGonagall, knew about my therapy sessions. “That I’m meeting with someone that I haven’t seen in a while, and I’m not really sure how to feel about it.” That seemed like a clear, yet simple enough response for the situation. Although things definitely didn't feel that clear, nor simple.

“Just remember coach. People can change, if they really want to. _We must develop and maintain the capacity to forgive. He who is devoid of the power to forgive is devoid of the power to love. There is some good in the worst of us and some evil in the best of us. When we discover this, we are less prone to hate our enemies._ ” I was absolutely stunned by this child, my jaw may have even dropped in shock. “At least that’s what I learned from American history today, a gentleman by the name of Martin Luther King Jr once said it.” Just like that, without another word, Allen ran back off to join the rest of his team. He reminded me just why I do this job, why I absolutely love it. I may not be able to change my past, but I am able to change my future, and in return the future of these children. Mold them to become something more, to become someone great.

** ~The Next Day~ **

I stood before the familiar door, not really remembering how I got there. The breakfast I couldn’t stomach, meeting up with my two best friends, hugging Sirius before I left, brushing my teeth, or even the order in which I did all these things. Yet here I was, palms sweaty, knees weak, body heavy. “Go on mate.” Ron offered reassuringly, and Hermione nodded with a smile playing on her lips. I opened the door to Laurie’s old office, Draco- no Malfoy, definitely still Malfoy for the time being, it felt more comfortable. Sat comfortably, book in hand, in his chair. He looked almost regal, dressed in a long sleeved white button up, a black vest, both tucked into black slacks. A silver tie neatly around his neck made his brilliant eye color stand out even more. Because the last thing I needed to do was stare into those silver gray pools, or at his beautiful complexion, or that perfect white blonde hair, or his- anything. I decided to say something, anything just to break the tension.

“Malfoy.”

## 

**_ Draco's POV _ **

My eyes flickered to the almost shaky voice at my door. A small smile creeped across my lips. Though I hoped he would, I was utterly surprised when Harry had let himself in. I knew he’d be here early to meet his friends, but I expected him to wait. Guess he really is a ‘Gryffindor’, though the separate houses at Hogwarts made no sense at the time, I guess the personality tests they had us take held some truth. 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger-Weasley,” I smiled at the odd couple, they looked...different. It was weird seeing them now- Ron being a prat at Hogwarts (though I may be biased) and Hermione being the smartest, next to me, in our class. 

Upon further inspection I noticed a slight bump to Hermione’s abdomen, “When are you due?” I asked, gesturing at her stomach. 

Her smile was dazzling. I couldn’t believe how happy the innocent question had made her. She looked like she wanted to give me a hug, though she stayed next to Ron and Harry. “May, I’m only two months along. It’s too early to tell but I think she’ll be a girl.”

Hermione walked to the sofa at the wall by the door and patted the cushions for Ron and Harry to follow. I could tell Ron was still skeptical of me, though I didn’t blame him, I would be too. Although, he visibly relaxed when he saw the interaction between Hermione and me. 

Harry, on the other hand walked and sat down stiffly, as if he needed to oil his joints. The stiffness carried to his face, and his green eyes seemed to be darting all over the room. Again, I didn’t blame him. I sighed softly and looked at all three of them. 

“Before we start, Mr. Potter, I want to be perfectly clear that I’m not here to hurt you.” I bit my lip, my heart speeding up slightly. Great, now I was the nervous one! Okay Draco, keep being professional. “I understand your hesitation. Laurie thought I would be the best match for you, because she thought I could help you. Now, I’m always up for the challenge, but are you? Potter?” I archer my eyebrow and smirked at him. Knowing the warrior in him would rise to the challenge. 

I sat up from my desk and pushed the office chair closer to the sofa they sat on and sat back down. Ron and Hermione gave no indication that they would speak while they were here. They just stared at both Harry and myself.

“From what Laurie told me, the last thing you two spoke about was when you finally decided to find out who killed your parents, and go confront him. Why don’t you tell me what was going through your head? Maybe we can come up with the reason why you felt you had to do it alone unless, of course, you know why you’d do something so reckless?”

From the notes I had read on Harry, I knew the only way to get through to him was blunt force. If he was Superman, I’d make damn sure I was his Kryptonite.


	6. The Appointment Part 2

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

The slimy git had the audacity to smile at me and, even though a small part of my brain knew that I was being childish, I couldn’t help but use the only defense I had against him. My anger. Although, I suddenly felt bad and my anger began to subside after Malfoy’s discussion with Hermione. Her smile had been so brilliant, so genuine, it made a part of my heart ache. Ache for the hope that maybe things could be different between Malfoy and I. 

So engrossed with my own thoughts, I hardly noticed when I walked over to the couch, and took a seat robotically. Malfoy reassured me that he wasn't here to hurt me, so I gave him a curt nod. I noticed a whirlwind of emotions in those steel gray eyes, but his face stayed composed and unreadable. 

“I understand your hesitation. Laurie thought I would be the best match for you, because she thought I’d help you. Now, I’m always up for the challenge, but are you? Potter?” Malfoy challenged, arching his eyebrow and smirking wickedly at me. The old fire that was once lit for our rivalry stirred to life, waking up a part of me that had gone to sleep long ago.

“Of course, Malfoy.” I sneered, all but growling. Malfoy moved closer and I attempted to pin him with my pointed glare. At the moment I had forgotten completely about Hermione and Ron.

“From what Laurie told me, the last thing you two spoke about was when you finally decided to find out who killed your parents, and to go confront him.” I flinched outwardly. I was unsure if I really was up for the challenge of discussing my feelings with none other than Draco Malfoy. “Why don’t you tell me what was going through your head? Maybe we can come up with why you felt you had to do it alone, unless of course, you know why you’d do something so reckless.” Malfoy’s inquiry was entirely blunt force, and maybe that was the point. Laurie knew that to say I was stubborn and/or hard headed was a vast understatement. 

I think he noticed my astonishment, because after a long long pause, he smiled softly and nodded. “What I mean, Harry. Is why are you here?”

“After getting tortured, then shot, almost meeting my untimely demise, because of those events. I realized that my parents wouldn’t want me to live in the past like I had been. Like I am fighting so hard to get out of on some days.” Malfoy hummed, took some notes, and nodded for me to continue. 

“Realizing that, at only seventeen I was ready to kill someone. Even if that someone was a psychotic serial killer. I began to wonder what kind of person that that made me. Killing him would make me no better than him. I want to be better.” Hermione squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I tensed for a moment, having momentarily forgotten that her and Ron were here. I squeezed back.

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

I watched the exchange in front of me, the look of complete acceptance on both Hermione and Ron’s face. The scared, yet relaxed look on Harry’s when she squeezed his hand. If they were trying to make me feel guilty, it was working. 

Shaking myself inwardly, I scolded myself. This wasn’t about me. It was about Harry. 

“Harry, the past makes us who we are today. That doesn’t necessarily mean to live in the past, but the fact you learned from your mistakes tells me there may be a deeper reasoning as to why you’re here.” 

I took a deep breath and gathered my hair into its usual loose ponytail. I usually did this when I was in deep thought. “Take me, for instance, I was a git in school. From the moment I was out of my mother’s womb, father taught me that the Malfoy name was superior to everyone else.” I sigh, “I was only friends with the rich and popular. And made you three feel less than everyone else.”

“But, after,” I do a vague hand gesture. “Everything happened in seventh year, I knew my father was wrong. Was evil. So I worked on myself. I learned from my past.”

I point at Harry, smiling, “The fact you know your parents don’t want you to live in the past is a great milestone. You’re slowly working on yourself without realizing it. I feel you need more help in finding the past and realizing the type of person you are.” Something told me he made sure some of the memories stayed buried in his mind, which wasn’t bad, but wasn’t good either. 

My grey-blue eyes locked on Harry’s green ones, “You’re _not_ a bad person Harry.”


	7. The Apology

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

I sat on the couch, opposite of Malfoy, absolutely stunned. Mouth most likely agape, as I soaked in every word like a sponge to water. Malfoy was- was so much different than the one I knew in school. Matured, refined. He complimented me, or at least as close to a compliment as Malfoy could give to me. I stuttered at first, searching for the words I wanted to say. And realized what I needed to say. 

“Malfoy. I- The way we treated each other in school was…. unacceptable. On both ends.” I squeezed Hermione’s hand for more strength, then took a deep breath. “However I sincerely apologize for my behavior, from the very beginning. And if you’re ready to, then I’m ready to continue this counseling thing, by turning over a new leaf, and beginning on new terms. Starting with that handshake I so selfishly, like a prat, denied you of first year, Draco.” I finished feeling the following foreign name tingle on my tongue. I had stood up at some point, my arm now extended, our eyes locked. 

Draco stood up, exceeding my height by a few inches, and took my hand in a firm handshake. “Harry. I am also sincerely sorry about my behavior, from the very beginning as well.” Our eyes and hands broke contact and he stepped over to Hermione and Ron. “I deeply apologize for my behavior toward both of you as well.” He said wholeheartedly while shaking their hands in turn, Hermione, then Ron. Hermione spoke softly - saying how much his apology meant to her. Ron sufficed with a simple “Thanks Mate.”, and my heart softened. Maybe I was ready to forgive Malf- Draco.

## 

**_ Draco’s POV _ **

I won't bore you with the feeling I got what Harry called me Draco. The weird stomach flip that lasted longer than it should have. The slight blush that had swept across my face, that Hermione graciously turned away from. After the session I walked the golden trio to the car, a turquoise 1962 Ford Anglia. I had to admit for an antique it looked magical. Only when they pulled out and drove away did I allow myself to breath.

I was almost ashamed of myself, not for having a reaction to my former enemy, but for thinking something more could happen between us. I mean, what was I thinking? I couldn't date my patient, I couldn't even fathom it. Both Blaise and Pansy would tell me to go for it, but, how could i when that seemed more selfish than any of the bullying I ever put him through? No, what we did today, was necessary. We needed a common ground before we could proceed. Now was not the time to have a crush on a beautiful green eyed boy. Now was the time to help him overcome his insecurities. 

That fact, however, didn't stop my friends from making fun of me. Or even telling me to go for it. I knew they were joking, but I could have punched Blaise in his face when he said “If you dont pick him up, I will.” 

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry came to his sessions alone. I let him talk about everything, even things he enjoyed the most. Like his favourite dessert being Treacle Tart, or how the Ford Anglia was fully remade by Ron and his father, Arthur, because him and ron crashed it into a tree. That bit had surprised me, never in my life would I think Hermione would let them steal a car just to crash it, luckily he answered that question by saying she was taking the _Hogwarts Express_ (yeah, our school had its very own train, wait while I roll my eyes.) when the incident happened. 

I noticed Harry was opening up more, and letting his wall down a slight bit more, every week he came into my office. He shared his sexual orientation with me, he was Bi-sexual. He shared that only Ron and Hermione knew that certain tidbit about him and not even Sirius Black or our former headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore knew he also liked men.

“Have you thought about telling Sirius?” I asked 

“I don’t want him to think of me differently,” he answered simply

Harry had tried to change the subject then, “Harry, he's the closest thing you have to a father. And any family you have should know. I think you'll feel rather better about yourself if you got it off your chest. When I found out I was gay, I held it in for so long, Astoria Greengrass would have been hurt more if I didn't tell her and I stayed with her without loving her. I even told father, though he is in azkaban. However, mother didn't mind one way or another, it's like she already knew.” I explained.

He didn't share his thoughts on my words, but I could tell he processed them slowly.

  
** ~Later That Week~ **   


I couldn’t believe it had been five weeks since I had apologized to Harry, it seemed just yesterday all three of them were sitting on that couch. I hoped harry took my advice last week and at least told Sirius his orientation. I wonder if telling him is even necessary. Like I had told Harry, my mom seemed to have known the whole time. Harry had lived with Sirius long enough, I am sure he already knew as well.

My head shot up as my door opened then slammed, Harry stood at my door looking, well for lack of better words, disheveled. “Harry, are you okay?”


	8. The Lifted Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!! (If you celebrate it?)  
> Sorry that the post is a little late. I made it an Easter Gift? (Reality is that our beta was a teeny tiny bit behind. She's still the best!!)  
> XD  
> Thank You again to all my lovelies, I can't tell you how much it means to me and my friend to see those kudos. Every time I receive a notification to let me know that we got another kudos it makes me(/us) so happy.  
> So Thank You. Enjoy~

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

Four weeks had come and gone since my first session, the one that Hermione and Ron attended with me, where Malfoy apologized, and then became Draco. We were both still strongly on first name basis. However, I occasionally found one of us playfully throwing banter around, reduced to last names for old times sake. As the weeks flew by I felt myself opening up more, my walls and defenses crumbling. I came out to him, that I liked both men and women. I told him about Cedric Diggory, and how much his death affects me even to this day. I loved him, much like I had loved Ginny. However neither really worked out, although for two completely different reasons. 

“Have you thought about telling Sirius?” Draco asked, after I told him that only Hermione and Ron knew. His voice brought me back to the here and now.

“I don’t want him to think of me differently,” I answered simply. Trying to not feel attacked. A memory flashed before my eyes.

_“I heard you last night,” said Dudley breathlessly. “Talking in your sleep. **Moaning**.” _

_“What do you mean?” I asked again, but there was a cold, plunging sensation in my stomach. I knew that I had revisited the graveyard last night in my dreams._

_Dudley gave a harsh bark of laughter then adopted a high-pitched, whimpering voice. “‘Don’t kill Cedric! Don’t kill Cedric!’ Who’s Cedric- your boyfriend?”_

_“I- you’re lying-” I said automatically. But my mouth had gone dry. I knew Dudley wasn’t lying- how else would he know about Cedric?_

I tried to change the subject then, “Harry, he's the closest thing you have to a father. And any family you have should know. I think you'll feel rather better about yourself if you got it off your chest. When I found out I was gay, I held it in for so long, Astoria Greengrass would have been hurt more if I didn't tell her and I stayed with her without loving her. I even told father, though he is in azkaban. However, mother didn't mind one way or another, it's like she already knew.” Draco explained. I stared at him trying to process this, he ended the session without my response, and I went home.

  
****  
~At Home~  
  


Twelve Grimmauld Place was more than just house to me now. It was the only other place that had felt like home, aside from Hogwarts and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley’s. It did not start out that way. I, along with Sirius, had to work very hard to get it to where it is today. But all that work added to its character, made it special. Made it mine. I felt safe, almost detached from the world, away from all my problems. Problems like telling my Godfather that I’m bisexual.

I really couldn’t put my finger on why I didn’t want to tell him. Something about being raised by the Dursley’s told me that nothing about me was right, that I was broken, damaged goods. I never knew where Sirius stood on sexual orientation, afraid of rejection, or being disowned, those were perhaps other reasons why. However the probabilities could go on. Shame and guilt filled me. I opened the door feeling like everything weighed a ton more. Sirius sat on the couch, reading a book, he turned to look at me. No doubt he could see every emotion on my face, because he put the book down.

“Is everything alright Harry?” Sirius watched me as I came around the couch to face him. He was still giving me a worried look and I took a deep thoughtful breath. I choked on my words at first. 

“No- well, yes, but- just listen.” I stumbled and Sirius’s eyebrows shot up, if this were another time or place, I would have found it comical. “I like men too. I’m bisexual Sirius.”

“Dammit!” Sirius shot up out of the couch in a fit, and I flinched away. “I knew it!” 

“Wha-” I responded unintelligibly. 

“I wish Remus was here to make good on his bet.” He sighed sadly running his hand through his hair. “I bet him that you would wait until after you graduated.” He said in way of explanation. “I just didn’t realise it would be this much longer afterwords.” Sirius finished, his eyes glossy and his smile somber. 

“You knew?” Sirius hugged me so tightly and nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Harry, I’m gay, I was in love with Remus for years.” I was shocked, and pretty sure we were both crying at this point. 

“But Tonks?” I inquired mildly confused. 

“Remus was bisexual. I was too scared, too late. He was the one who got away.” Sirius confided and before I knew it everything else melted away. Some unknown weight lifted, as we resumed our normal day. 

  
**  
** ~The Next Week~  
  


It had been a week since I came out to Sirius, and life hadn’t felt so light and easy in a while. I stode into Draco’s office, accidently slamming the door open. I had been pacing, shoving my hair out of my face, balling my clothes up in my fist, disheveling myself while trying to think of how exactly this session was going to go down. I had to find a way to thank Draco. His head shot up at my noisy entrance and he asked if I was okay. I just continued towards him in long, powerful strides. He stood up and before he could do or say anything, before I could even realise what I was doing, I hugged him.

“Thank you Draco.” Draco’s scent enveloped me, and I released him like he was on fire. I felt my face flush such a deep color, the heat even reaching my ears. “I can’t believe I am saying this, but you were right.” I quickly moved onto the subject at hand. “Sirius came out to me after I came out to him, he’s gay.” I sighed and smiled genuinely. “I feel so much better, lighter. And I want to know if you’ll come to the Thanksgiving Feast Molly holds every year as my thanks to you.” I spat all that out so fast that I had to take another deep breath, this time to catch up with myself.

## 

**_ Draco’s POV _ **

Oh, Harry, how I wish you didn’t let go. That hug will be the death of me. I noticed the flush on Harry’s cheeks. Oh how I wish that was because of me and not because he was flustered by telling his godfather about his orientation. For just a split second I even let myself think the blush was for me. Which made me blush in return. 

“...Thanksgiving Feast that Molly holds every year as my thanks to you.” Wait what? I focused my gaze on Harry and try to remember what he just said. 

Damn my unprofessionalism, “yes, of course.” I answered confidently, despite not exactly knowing what he asked. But no way would I say no to a date...with a patient? Not date, just friendliness. God what is wrong with me?

Sitting down at my desk I motion for Harry to sit. “We’re going to do something different today.” I fold my hands together and smile brightly. “It’s been a little over a month now since I’ve been seeing you.”

Harry looked at me with confusion, “You’re not saying I’m cured are you?” I laugh loudly, not my usual forced laugh, but a full belly laugh.

“No,” I say composing myself. “I didn't mean to make you think that I’m sorry.” I run my fingers through my hair and stand up, then sit on the couch. “You’re going to ask me some questions, anything that comes to mind I’ll answer.” 

This was _not_ my idea. I close my eyes thinking back to the conversation I had with Laurie last night.

_“How’s everything, Draco?”_

_“It’s going better than anticipated. The first time Harry saw my face he just ran out.” I had laughed at that, the whole situation was ridiculous to think back on now._

_“That doesn’t sound fine, I assume he came back from if it is indeed fine.” She sounded almost amused._

_“Yes, he came back with his friends and I apologized for my past mistakes, it’s been five weeks since that day and he’s grown more comfortable in my presence.” I smiled at that thought, he was comfortable with me._

_“Laurie, he’s told me about everything, how he-.” I stopped mid sentence, remembering the confidentiality rules. Besides, she knew what I was talking about. “He’s still mad I used father as an excuse to save him. He never said it out loud but I see it in his eyes.”_

_“Did you tell him that wasn’t the case?” She asked._

_“The opportunity hasn’t come up.” I let my hair fall into my face feeling a bit stressed out._

_“Make it come up, he deserves the truth. Draco, have him ask the questions.”_

He was just staring at me, dammit Harry. “Go on, go sit at my desk and ask me questions.” I demanded, watching him slowly making his way to my desk and sitting on my swivel chair. 


	9. The Confession

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

I smiled like the cat who caught the canary and plopped down in the seat. I folded my hands under my chin and looked down at Draco, attempting to put my best professional face on. “What was the most difficult thing for you to overcome? Your biggest regret, and your biggest fear.” 

“Whoa, tiger-“ Draco laughed “I said you can ask questions, not grill me because I want to date your daughter.” I laughed at his response while running my hand through my hair.

“Fine. Baby steps. Your biggest regret then?” I ask, softening my tone.

Draco’s eyes darken, all humour lost. “Making you think I was protecting my father.” His voice barely above a whisper. My heart plunged deep into my gut. I was immediately taken back to that very moment. 

“Let me tell you how I remember it going down.” I state matter-of-factly.

“Your Aunt Bellatrix had me pinned against the wall by my hands, a knife at my throat as I struggled for my dear life. When I heard you speak up against her, it gave me hope. At first. But then. yes, you made it sound very much like you were protecting your father.” I bit out that response, trying as I might to hold in the feelings of scorn, and more.

* * *

_  
“Draco has a point, you should wait to see if Voldemort has plans for him. I think that would please him the most.” Draco’s mother, Narcissa, spoke up. Bellatrix agreed and led me to the cellar. It appeared to have been made in a makeshift dungeon. Before Bellatrix shoved me in the cell she tortured me, leaving lacerations of different sizes, in every spot imaginable._

_Narcissa came in, took one look at me, and fell to her knees in tears. She had some first aid supplies with her._

_“You’re the same age as my son, go to his school, I know it’s not much…. But please let me at least clean you up.” She entered my cell and convinced me to strip down to me knickers. “Oh honey, don’t worry! Did you already forget that I have a son your age? I’ve seen it all before.” She forced a dry laugh out of me at that. She took no time cleaning and wrapping my wounds._

_“I know you’re a little cross with Draco at the moment, but I have some of his old robes and they look like they could fit you.” Narcissa gave me a knowing look as I thought to myself, ‘Cross doesn’t even begin to cover it....’, instead I thanked her and took the clothes._

_“I’ll be back.” She mumbled, swooping out gracefully. I waited with baited breath, just unsure of what was going to happen next. I began to doubt her return._

_When she did return, I sagged in relief that she was completely, utterly alone. My stomach growled ferociously at the smell of the food that she had brought with her. I blushed, mildly embarrassed, and gave her a shy smile. While handing me the food she told me to hurry, and I obediently scarfed it down._

_“Now listen very carefully.” Narcissa whispered quickly. “You don’t have much time, Bellatrix already alerted ‘You-know-who’.” Her eyes shifted from me to the entrance, to the cellar window, back to me. “I am going to get you out of here.” She had not stopped talking in that hushed tone, spitting the words out as quickly as she could._

_“I’m going to leave this cellar. And I am going to need you to do exactly as I say.” Narcissa shifted her eyes back over to a corner just out of eyesight in the poorly-lit room. “Over there.” She gestured to where her eyes had just roamed. “There is a ladder that will help you reach the window, once you climb it, you’ll be able to unlock it and run to the wood. It’ll give you a headstart at the very least. From there, I can not help you.” She sighed, holding something back, something unsaid. Later I realized she knew she would be jeopardizing her own personal safety for mine._

_“I’m going to leave now. You’ll set up the ladder once you can no longer see me. Climb up it, unlock the window, but do not, I repeat do not, exit the window until you’ve counted to three minutes. That, or you hear a loud noise. I need enough time to create a sufficient distraction for you. If anyone should enter here after I leave, it will not be me, and you are to leave immediately if that is the case.” My head spun with the endless, dangerous possibilities. Narcissa brought my mind to a screeching halt when she pecked me on my forehead as if I were her own child. “Be safe. Godspeed.” Then she left with as much grace and ferocity as a lioness._

_I followed her directions to a ‘T’, pushing myself up, and out of the window with all my strength. Scrambled to my feet and ran faster than I thought possible. What Narcissa and I didn’t know was that Voldemort, along with Bellatrix, and Snape, had arrived earlier than predicted. I all but ran into their waiting arms. I turned tail just moments too late, and Voldemort snatched me up._

_“Ah, aren’t you a brave one. Wait I know you, Potter. Harry Potter.” Voldemort said in a venomous tone. Snape’s eyes widened with surprise, and recognition. “James and Lily Potter’s only child.” He hissed, reminding me of a treacherous snake. “I killed them. Now I can complete the series and kill you too. I can’t have you blabing our hideout, now can I?”_

_“My Lord, is this really necessary?” Snape spoke out of turn and shocked me speechless. I could have sworn I had seen Voldemort’s eyes flash red. He threw me on the ground, cocked his gun and aimed it at me._

_“Now, Snape.” Voldemort barked, his eyes locked with mine. “It really is necessary.”_

_“Master, Harry is Lily’s son. Lilly Evans is-”_

_“Shut it, Snape!” Voldemort challenged, cutting Snape off. “Now is not the time for your superficial crush!” Voldemort had taken his eyes off of me to yell at Snape, I tried to move away, but the movement caught his eyes. He fired the gun, and everything whited out for a moment. I could hear Snape yelling. Then two more gunshots as he killed Voldemort, and in turn, Bellatrix._

_I felt Snape move my crumpled body, I was in so much pain I just let him do as he saw fit. I saw Narcissa rush out of the house, phone in hand. Draco was further back where I couldn’t read his expression._

_“Potter. Potter! Don’t you dare die! You’ve been shot in the abdomen. I am going to apply pressure to the wound so you don’t bleed out. But you have to hang in there. You are such a stubborn, hard-headed Gryffindor. There is no way we are going to let this be the end of your story Harry Potter!”_

## 

**_ Draco's POV _ **

My chest heaved as I let out each bated breath. From what I could tell Harry was doing the same, and for the same reason. He didn’t know that two different people had said those last sentences to him. He had passed out a bit before the ambulance came and took him away. 

I hadn’t noticed before, but dry tears stained my cheeks. I wiped my eyes with my palms, pressing in gently. The guilt I had felt as a child clawed at my heart and the back of my head. 

I took a deep breath and looked Harry straight in his eyes, from his expression he wanted an explanation- the things he didn’t see, my side of the whole thing and why it had bothered me so much. “Can I show you something?”

Without waiting for an answer I walked over and stood in front of him. I rolled up the sleeve of my dress shirt and stuck out my wrist. 

He gasped at the tattoo on my left wrist, it was of a skull with a snake coming out of it. “This represents the bad,” I indicated to the skull and snake. “My past I cannot change, but that shaped me to the man I am today.”

Rolling up the other sleeve I show him my other wrist. I didn’t have to explain it, from the expression of seeing the single lily blooming from a small pot, he knew what it meant. At some point Harry and I ended up on the couch together.

It represented change, but it also represented Harry. That day had been the worst day of my entire life, and father had basically told me he’d kill me if I told anyone about Voldemort. That is, if Voldemort didn’t kill me himself first. 

I glance at the clock. His heart wrenching story had taken the whole session. Luckily for him, I made sure he was my last patient of the day. Not that he needed to know that. 

“I’ll tell you my side of story, because I want you to know that my father was NOT the reason I wanted you to live.” I bit my lip and take a deep breath, “Okay, so…”

* * *

_  
Once Harry had been taken away I all but ran to my room, I didn’t need to look behind me to know mother was close at my heel. This was bad. It’s one thing that my life was in constant danger. Harry had nothing to do with this._

_“Mother-“ I stopped as I heard screams in our disgusting basement. I clenched my eyes shut holding back tears. I should have known the stubborn ass Gryffindor would seek revenge for the people Voldemort has murdered. Especially since he’s the one that killed Harry’s parents._

_I didn’t know the whole story, but I heard father talking to mother, that the only reason Harry had lived was because, Lily, his mother, hid him away. It sickened me that the man formerly known as Tom Riddle, was messed up enough to kill a baby._

_“Mother, you have to save him, please…”_

_“Dear, I’m not sure that I can.” Mother had her lips pursed, she did that when she was thinking._

_“Mom,” her eyebrows arched at the informal way I addressed her, but she kept her mouth shut. “Listen, we may bully each other, but I…” She touched my shoulder and looked at me knowingly_

_“I’ll get him out of here.” She said simply and left the room. While she was gone I grabbed some of my old robes I was sure would fit him and left them on my bed in case she decided to get him new clothes._

_Mother and I had been stuck here for months. The two I thought were my friends, Crabbe and Goyle, had started a fire fight at Hogwarts. They said they were forced, but I swear they had fun before police came and were able to detain them._

_The two monsters had killed a number of people before they were stopped: Remus Lupin, his wife and my cousin, Tonks. Even Fred, one of the Weasley twins. I’d never say, but I secretly looked up to the twins. They had pranked the school more times than one. I still wasn’t sure how they flooded one of the halls._

_Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and a few others had lost their life in the shootings as well. The whole thing made me stop and realize who my real mates were. Pansy Parkinson was stuck up but she had helped countless students in secret rooms of the old castle. Even Blaise had been able to distract the two shooters for a fraction of a second._

_I jumped when I heard mother come in to grab the robes I had laid out on my bed. “Is he…?”_

_“He’s fine, I really think this will work, just stay here until I tell you.” I nodded at her and started pacing._

_A few minutes later she came in with the cordless phone in her hand. I knew this was her one and only chance to call the authorities, and a shred of hope enveloped my very being. That is, until I heard the gunshot._

_I ran out of my room faster than I thought was possible. Mom followed, still on the phone with the police, her face grave with worry._

_I heard the last two shots as I made it outside. Assessing the scene, I saw that Voldemort and Bellatrix lay on the ground, lifeless. Snape ran to the manor stairs with a bleeding Potter in his arms._

_I had a split second to think about how proud I was of my almost vile godfather, but at that exact moment the greasy haired, hook nosed old man was my favorite person. I looked at Harry as my mind finally caught up with the present._

_“Potter. Potter! Don’t you dare die! You’ve been shot in the abdomen. I am going to apply pressure to the wound so you don’t bleed out. But you have to hang in there.” Snape was saying in a soft, but worried voice that didn’t sound like Severus at all._

_I knelt down by the two, helping Snape apply more pressure “You are such a stubborn, hard-headed Gryffindor.” I half growled, half sobbed out. “There is no way we are going to let this be the end of your story Harry Potter!”_

* * *

I stopped talking then, just staring into Harry’s emerald green eyes. I didn’t have to say that after the ambulance took Harry away Snape was taken to Azkaban Prison. He knew. I wasn’t sure if it was because he killed two people, or because he was conspiring with Voldemort. What kind of name was Voldemort anyways? America had the Zodiac Killer, but we were stuck with Lord Voldemort? Talk about egotistical. 

Snape only has a few more years before he’s out of Azkaban. From what he’s told me in letters we exchange every month, he does not regret his decision. He told me his love for Harry’s mother, Lily. Though I was sure it was high-key obsession that he’s not willing to admit. 

Snape knew, even through all the shit he put _Potter_ through, he could not let Harry die. I was forever grateful to the greasy haired git.

“It was you that said that?” I heard Harry ask, I simply nodded, Snape would never call Harry a _stubborn Gryffindor_. He squeezed my hand gently and smiled, and a wall that I tried to keep up for so many years came crumbling down, just because of a simple smile.


	10. The Feast

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

Draco and I stared at each other for a few moments, with nothing but the sound of our breath between us. Draco’s cheeks were stained with dried tears, the look on his face read guilty, but I saw the small scared child in his eyes. He took a deep breath, looked me in the eyes. I gave him a look back, my resolve not cracking. I wanted an explanation. 

“Can I show you something?” It came out as more of a statement than a question, and he didn’t wait for a response as he walked over to stand in front of me. He showed me his left forearm, the dark tattoo made me gasp. It was made of skulls and snakes. “This represents the bad. My past I cannot change, but that shaped me to the man I am today.” Then he showed me the other arm. A single lily blooming from a small pot. Something that hardened in me a long time ago, somewhere in my chest, softened. Wonder filled my expression. I moved him to the couch with me, sitting opposite of him as another wall of mine crumbled. 

I knew that the tattoo represented something deeper. It defined change. All the adversity that he had gone through. I never thought about it until this moment. So wrapped up in my own loss and grief, I never once stopped to think about the people he cared about. The changes he had to go through. His father seemed like a real twat, but I could imagine what Draco had to go through with Voldemort living in his house. Probably torturing Draco himself. 

“I’ll tell you my side of story, because I want you to know that my father was NOT the reason I wanted you to live.” He bit his lip, “Okay so…” Draco explained everything, with some parts a little more difficult to swallow than others. I took his hand in mine and looked deep into his eyes.

“It was you who said that?” I questioned meekly, he nodded, and I squeezed his hand. Something between us shifted.Maybe things could be different. What did this mean for us? I wasn’t really sure.

  
**~ The ‘Thanksgiving’ Feast~**   


The hustle and bustle of Molly’s house when it’s slap full of people made my heart feel light and full. All of the Weasleys, their significant others, and their kids. Plus Luna, Sirius, Neville, and Hagrid. There was something different, special, about “ _Thanksgiving_ ”. First it was a holiday we stole, a reason to get together, that wasn’t Christmas. Now that Bill had kids Christmas had become a time that he spent with his own children, though I know there are times they have the Christmas feast with everyone (can’t keep the Weasley family away from each other). And Hermione wanted to be with her parents, and so on and so forth. So we needed a reason to all get together.

Anyways, for me personally, it was far away enough from Christmas. The toughest holiday for myself. It reminded me of all the the things that I _do_ have and that I’m grateful for. For a whole day I felt loved, carefree, and complete. I had Dominique on my lap I was bouncing the happy one and a half year old on my knee, coo-ing sweet nothings at the beautiful baby girl. Her mother, Fleur, had three-month-old Louis, in her arms. Five year old Victoire was helping her mom play with little Louis. Fleur and Bill knew how much I loved kids, and always made sure that their children got plenty of “Uncle Harry” time. 

Luna came over to chat with me, we were getting caught up on events going on in our lives. My eyes often traveled looking for a particular person to join, it was almost time for dinner to start. My eyes shifted again towards the person I was looking for, Hermione had showed him in. Whatever it was I was saying to Luna died in my throat.

## 

**_ Draco’s POV _ **

“Blaise? Should I even go? What if the Weasley family doesn’t forgive me for the whole situation?” I fasten the last button on my freshly ironed white shirt. Nervously, I struggle with the buttons on my sleeve.

“Draco Malfoy, you’re going to a ‘Thanksgiving’,” he air quoted Thanksgiving. “With a family that not only took in Harry Potter, with all his flaws, but anyone that considered them friends.” Blaise rolled his eye and buttoned my sleeves for me. “You’ll be fine, because you apologized to the golden trio and that makes you Molly’s son.”

I nodded solemnly, I knew he was right, but I was still nervous as hell. After my heart to heart with Harry, I had asked him why the Weasleys were celebrating an American tradition. To which he simply said “They’re the Weasleys, they love to see their family. It’s been part of their tradition for as long as I have known them.”

It made sense. I didn’t know Molly outright, but she was always highly spoken of. By everyone, even the late Dumbledore. Sucking up my pride I put on the gem green vest and tie. Harry had said semi-formal, this was semi-formal, right? 

I started at the coat of my tuxedo, should I leave the jacket? Though, it was getting cold. Shaking my head I put on the coat, brush my hair back and tied it up in a green ribbon the same color as my tie. I have never dressed down for any event, today would be the same. Suit up or go home. 

I marveled as I arrived at the Weasleys place. I could tell they added to their home as they added to the family. I know Bill Weasley and his wife Fleur had gotten married when Harry and I were still in school. I wonder how many kids they had now. 

“Draco!” My mind was rushed back to the present when I heard Hermione call out my name, hooked to Ron’s arm she waved me down with her free one. 

“Am I overdressed?” I asked kissing each side of Hermione's cheeks and shaking Ron’s hand. 

“If you weren’t I’d be worried.” Hermione simply replied back and smiled with humor touching her eyes.

I laughed almost nervously, “Where’s Harry?” I asked. Ron pointed to the house and smiled while having Hermione show me the way while he went to talk to who I assumed was Ginny. 

Hermione led me into the house and pointed to Harry, he had a small child in his lap and was talking to Luna on the couch. I’m not sure what they were talking about, but when he spotted me he stopped talking altogether. 

I waved a slight goodbye to Hermione and strode over to the quirky blonde and the beautiful man next to him. Wait, _beautiful_? Did I just think that? “Luna,” I said cheerfully and gave her a close hug. 

Then I turned to Harry, “I think I’m overdressed.” I said simply.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Luna retorted. She patted my shoulder and went outside to join the others. 

Harry smiled at me and took me into the kitchen, introducing me to everyone on the way. Fleur and Bill, their children: Louis, Dominique and Victoire. George came waltzing down the stairs and gave me a hug that I was more than surprised to receive. 

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen, setting a beautifully glazed turkey on a serving platter. Out of all the people, she was the one I was most worried about. I hoped she liked me. 

“Molly, Draco is here.” Harry said with the brightest of smiles crossing his beautiful lips. 

“Draco Malfoy,” her tone was deep and motherly, I had a feeling I was about to get scolded. “Don’t you dare think for a moment I forgot about the way you treated my sons and daughter in law.”

“Yes ma’am.” I said, not surprised my voice squeaked in horror. 

Molly smiles at that and gives me a hug, “Good, welcome to the family. Expect a jumper on Christmas.” 

After that Harry and I helped set up a large table outside fit for a kingdom. I had never seen so many redheads in one place before. Seeing Ginny, I wondered why Harry had left her. 

Neville took up a job as a herbalist, Luna got married to a zoologist. Everyone seemed so happy after school. Even Harry seemed relaxed. I sighed happily, I had never felt so centered, so content. I barely even noticed Harry’s shoulder touching mine. Maybe, just maybe, I could be as happy as everyone here too.


	11. The Connection

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

Seeing Draco all dressed up in his long-sleeved white button up, emerald green vest with matching tie, black suit jacket, and black trousers made my heart do a whole series of things that, frankly, could not be natural. He greeted Luna, and I continued to stare, a little star struck. Draco looked at me and said something about him being overdressed. I ducked my head, trying to hide as my face coloured with a blush. Luna commented on how she, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” as I took a once over at my own ensemble. Black trousers and dress shoes, much like Draco. However my long sleeve button up was a plaid of mainly blue, with green, and small pinstripes of yellow or white. My tie was a textured black.

 

I smiled, told him to follow me- or at least I thought that I said something. I didn’t remember using my voice, but Draco followed me nonetheless. I quickly distracted myself with introductions. Maybe it was the holiday spirit or maybe it was the Weasley spirit, but everyone seemed genuinely happy about seeing Draco. George even hugged him which surprised us both, I’m sure. We ended in the kitchen where Molly was finishing up the turkey, I saw hesitation and worry cross Draco’s face. I smiled brilliantly and confidently at him to help calm his nerves.

“Molly, Draco is here.” I informed my second mother. She cleared her throat and pinned Draco with her look. 

“Draco Malfoy,” She began, and I inwardly flinched, knowing that tone all too well. “Don’t you dare think for a moment I forgot about the way you treated my sons and daughter-in-law.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Draco squeaked- squeaked! horror in his eyes.

Molly smiled at that and gave him a hug, “Good, welcome to the family. Expect a jumper on Christmas.” And, just like that, she was off busying herself in the kitchen once more. Afterwords Draco and I set up the table outside, then sat down to eat. Draco looked as if he belonged there. Somehow, just when I wasn’t sure it wasn’t possible, I felt more at ease, at home. Our shoulders touched as Draco carried on conversations with those who he had not seen in a while. Every now and again his eyes would drift over towards Ginny, as if trying to figure out a complicated math problem.

Twilight had faded into dusk, and most of the guests had found their way home. However, I found myself by Draco’s side, just the two of us underneath the light of the moons and the stars, keeping warm by the firepit. At first we chatted about the happenings in our life since the last time we had seen each other, which admittedly was not a lot. So we switched from that to recounting the game my team had just won recently. Then we moved onto the subject of everyone at the party, Bill’s kids. This, to me, seemed like the perfect time to bring up the topic of interest, Ginny.

“I never did tell you the story behind Ginny and me.” I state randomly, nonchalantly, and matter-of-factly. Shocked, Draco meets my eyes, but before he tries to talk me out of it I push on. “Ginny and I dated twice once while we were in school, and again when we were graduated. I loved her.” I sighed at the pleasant enough memories. “We broke up the first time, because I knew I was about to do something incredibly stupid. I didn’t want to drag her along for something I had no idea what the outcome could be, or really what I was getting myself into. After- After almost dying…. I realized, rather thought I realized, what was important to me. So we picked up where we left off. We dated for a long time. Before I could finally comprehend that Ginny, had a lot more pieces to pick up. I was a broken man. And with love we broke up, so I could try and focus on my mental well-being. That’s around the time I started seeing Laurie, and her counseling helped me tremendously. Still, Ginny and I grew apart, and I love her more like family now.” I sighed deeply, not really sure why it felt as if this weight had been lifted, or why I felt the need to tell Draco what I did. What I really didn’t understand is why my mouth betrayed me and spoke before my brain could comprehend the sentence I had uttered.

“I’m still single to this day.” I had said it so softly, in his ear, that _I_ shuddered at our proximity.

## 

**_ Draco's POV _ **

“ _I’m still single to this day_.”

I slammed my fists on my desk, almost angry at myself. He had been so close. _So close_ , in fact, I could have easily grabbed his chin and kissed those sweet lips. Ran my hand through that unruly black hair.

“Argh! Stop it, Draco. You dumbass!” I berated myself. I clenched my fists trying, not only to calm my nerves, but to calm the ever growing problem between my thighs. 

I liked Harry, more than I would ever let myself admit out loud. But Pansy was right, I was head over heels for the man, and it did not help that I see him every week learning things that I wouldn’t otherwise know if I wasn’t his therapist. 

That’s the thing that kept me from pursuing him any further than just friends. I was a professional, even friends was pushing it. Not only that, but, I felt as if he’d think I used him to get to his secrets. To get him to like me.

My phone rang, I jumped at the sudden noise, and hurriedly picked it up. “Yes? Hello, Draco Malfoy speaking.”

“Hey Mal,” I knew that nickname all too well. 

“Luna? Is everything alright?” I asked, concerned something could have happened to my dear weirdo. 

“Don’t be silly, everything is fine. Except….” She trailed off into a sing-song voice. That tone could only mean one thing. 

“What diabolical plan have you come up with _now_?” I asked, amusement playing on my lips. 

“Oh Mal, you know me so well. I know you’re about to leave your office so I decided to tell you…. you have a date!”

“Excuse me, a what?” All amusement gone, I fought the urge to hang up the phone. 

“A. Date.” She informed once again, “Meet me at that fancy restaurant across from the bar, The Three Broomsticks, in an hour. Draco, you won’t regret it. I promise.” Somehow, even through the phone, I knew she threw up two fingers in a scouts honour. 

“Okay,” I sighed dramatically, “Fine.” Without clarification, she hung up. Did Luna just set me up on a blind date? 

_I’m still single to this day_.

No, it couldn’t be Harry. How would she even know I liked him? No, she didn’t set me up with Harry. But one could always hope, right?

  
  
**~One Hour Later~**   
  


The restaurant, The Three Broomsticks, was across the street from The Leaky Cauldron - the most popular bar in our town. The restaurant wasn’t as fancy as Luna made it out to be, but that could just be me being biased. Luna was outside two large double doors when she spotted me.

I straightened my tie as I walked up to her, and carefully tied my hair back with a gold ribbon. The maroon button up shirt I wore was a bit tight around my shoulders, but I was pretty sure I could manage one night without having one of my favorite shirts tear. 

“Oh good, you’re early! Your date isn’t here yet, but I got a table for you and him.” She kissed my cheek and smirked wickedly. She didn’t compliment my attire, but the way she assessed me almost made me uncomfortable.

“I do not like that look,” I said simply watching the cold night turn my breath into a puff of white clouds. “I’m actually surprised I even came.” 

Luna regarded me, then smiled “You’ll like him, I promise.” She led me inside the restaurant from the smell of the place it served everything from steaks to shrimp cocktails. Luna sat me down at a small table in the back. “I thought you’d like privacy.”

“Uh, thanks,” I was grateful for the privacy, but I was growing more nervous. She promised I’d like this mystery man, but I still had my doubts. 

“He should be here soon.” With that, she went back outside to wait for my date leaving me in dreadful suspense.


	12. The Date

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

How long had it been since I had seen Draco? About four days? I wasn’t one hundred percent sure. What I was sure of, was our last encounter. I confided in him, outside of his office. Somehow that felt deeper, made me feel connected to him. Now there was this- invisible line. Connecting us, a bond that continued to strengthen as time went on. A trust, a relationship, that was built. There had been some nights where I had dreamed of white-blond hair under the moon and the stars. Looking at me with those soulful, silver-gray eyes. I would get lost in those eyes, see their longing. We would be incredibly close, our skin just barely touching. My whole body felt as if it was on fire, then, I’d wake up. My dreams could never imagine anything more. 

“That’s because it will _never_ be more.” I reminded myself cruelly out loud. I couldn’t get hung up on a relationship with my damn _psychologist_. Especially a phycologist for whom I had unrequited feelings, as I was sure Draco did not fancy me in the way I did him. Draco was…. Well for one, he was Draco. Proud, graceful, gorgeous, intelligent, _professional_ and most importantly. _Way out of my league_. Even if Draco did fancy men, which he did, he had told me so, that most certainly did not mean he fancied me. Plus what did we really have in common, other than our past? 

I sighed, my mind set, or at least I thought I had it set. My phone rang, allowing me to busy myself with it, and the person who was calling.

“Hey Luna. What’s up?” I asked with a small smile, glad for the distraction.

“Hey Harry. Would you mind dressing up and meeting me at The Three Broomsticks? It’s kind of important.” Luna inquired, though her voice held no urgency. I shot up out of my seat nonetheless. I reassured her that I would meet her there, and without another question got dressed. Something simple, black dress pants and shoes. A long sleeved green button up, a black suit jacket, and my black textured tie. Then I was out the door in a jiffy. 

The drive there wasn’t very long, and I was able to find a parking space rather quickly. I met up with Luna, who seemed to be wearing her everyday clothes, at the entrance. I gave her a questioning look, and she gave me one of her ethereal smiles back.

“I set you up on a blind date.” She stated without missing a beat. My heart dropped, and it showed on my face. “Before you can argue, I already know what you’re going to say. And I already know that I have won. Because you dressed up so well, and look very handsome, and at this point it would be such a waste if your date didn’t at least see you.” I deflated visibly, and almost gave into defeat before something awful popped in my head. I opened my mouth and Luna put a finger up to silence me. “Now Harry Potter. Do you really believe that I would set you up with either Ginny or Cho?” She almost looked as if I had really insulted her. Even though I didn’t even open my mouth, Luna knew exactly what was on my mind. So I slumped, completely conquered and cooperative. 

Luna led me to the back, where there was a private section. Steering me to a table with an all too familiar full head of white blond hair. He was currently nose deep into his phone.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Luna giggled and floated off before I could close my jaw, which had fallen open. Draco looked up at me, and looked as shocked as I did.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” I whispered, still shocked at who my date was. Was Luna crazy? Part of me ached for the possibilities, ached for Draco. And that absolutely terrified me. I backed up nervously a couple paces before I heard his chair scrape across the floor and his hand was wrapped around my wrist. Not forcefully just- just reassuringly.

“Please,” Draco’s voice was breathless, as if he couldn’t breathe properly. Maybe that was just my imagination? “Don’t go. If you don’t have a good time you can come back to our session next week as if nothing happened. But don’t go without giving this,” he gestured the both of us. “A chance,” he finished with his cheeks red. His words, his touch, how he looked at me. It grounded me. 

It almost felt as if there was this gravitational pull, the strings of my heart being tugged down to the seat across from Draco. He followed by suit taking a seat once more. The server promptly came over and took our drink order. Draco insisted we have a bottle of sweet red wine to go with our meal. 

After the first few awkward moments we fell into an easy conversation. I learned so much about Draco, like his first awkward relationship with a bloke from our school, or his first sexual encounter. They broke up because their relationship was built alone on “teenage hormones”, and that gave a good laugh. In fact the other thing I learned was that Draco had a pretty good sense of humor, even if it was mostly cynical. He told me the story of how he tried dating Astoria Greengrass, someone else from school that he got back in touch with. He told me that he wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but at the time it made sense to try dating a woman before coming out to his parents. 

“It was an absolute disaster.” Draco admitted with a hearty chuckle. “I never slept with the girl, but I guess that’s what “gave me away”.” He laughed some more making air quotations. “After maybe a month she called me out. ‘Draco Malfoy’ She said it in the most serious tone I have ever heard from her. ‘I’m a pretty understanding person. If You wanted to take things slow, I would get that, I really would. But you have to tell me so, otherwise you’re going to have to start giving me something more than a chaste kiss. Unless there is something more you need to admit to me.’ She was all business, even though I could tell she was slightly embarrassed.” Draco sighed and smiled fondly. He had me hooked on his story, for many reasons, the main one was that I couldn’t imagine a time where Draco had doubted himself in such a huge way. He always seemed so confident. 

“I told her the truth, told her, ‘Astoria. I’m gay.’ You should have seen her sag in _relief_. You know what she said?” He asked a huge grin and on his face, making him look even more gorgeous, if that was possible. I shook my head ‘No’ although I was pretty sure it was a rhetorical question. “She said, ‘Oh thank God! I knew it! I’ve had a feeling since the beginning, and to be honest I was quite shocked that you even asked me out.’ After that we just naturally became fast friends.” I took his hand in mine, gave it a squeeze. In my mind I thanked him for sharing that story with me. It made Draco seem more…. human, more relatable. As if one of his walls had fallen instead of mine. 

## 

**_ Draco’s POV _ **

I honestly hadn’t thought Harry would sit down, but I’m glad he did. Some of my walls came down simply just talking about my sexual encounter with a boy. Even of Astoria Greengrass. I don’t think I laughed this much since...well a long time. 

Harry listened and clung onto every word I said. I never noticed, until just now, how great he was at listening. Usually I did that, listening to everyone, but not very many listened to me. 

“Any dessert?” The waitress smiled, her eyes lingering a little too long on both of us.

I smile my best at the lady and say, “Treacle tart.” She nodded and walked briskly away from our table

Harry met my eyes in astonishment, you remembered?”

“That’s all you used to eat at Hogwarts.” I laughed, “You don’t think I didn’t notice? How else would I keep tabs on my enemy?” I winked at him and chuckled some more, besides he did tell me in one of our sessions. 

I noticed the blush creep up on his cheeks, it took every bit of self control not to lean across that table at the very moment and kiss him. 

After he ate his dessert we decided to leave the stuffy restaurant. To my surprise the manager told the both of us that Luna had paid the bill. Which meant, to Harry’s observation, she was still watching us. We laughed and ignored the blonde walking out of the restaurant. 

“I had fun tonight, even if it was with you Malfoy.” Harry joked as we walked to his car.

“Could say the same thing about you, Potter.” I quipped. He smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling in the night. 

“Listen, Draco…” he trailed off while looking at the ground. Something told me he wanted to say something. But he felt, what? Awkward? Scared? Ah! He was scared, nervous as hell.

My movement was almost instant. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at me. “What? Scared, Potter?” I smiled teasingly at him and kissed his lips softly, at first. But the heat his body emitted even as I touched him was too much. I deepened the kiss, hearing both of our breathing hitch. I nipped his bottom lip softly to elicit a small gasp.

I had waited so long for this moment, to have this chance, to crush his lips against mine. The feeling was euphoric. I slowly pulled away, “Don’t be.” I finished and opened his car door for him. He, comically, almost tripped over his own two feet as he tried to sit in his car. 

Once he closed his door I made my way to my own car trying to calm my breathing with each step. Oh, this was going to be complicated.

**~A Week Later~**

“Are you in love?” Pansy asked, almost purring. 

“Shut up,” I retorted, rolling my eyes. Trying, though probably not succeeding, to hide the blush on my face.

“What? I’m just asking. This is only a second date and you’re all… I don’t know, jittery.” Pansy pointed to my shaking hand and arched her brow. 

“Pansy’s right, mate!” I heard Blaise yell from the kitchen. “You’re acting like I did when I met my now fiancé.” Blaise came strutting into the living room with a package of Oreos. 

Taking an Oreo I sighed, “I don’t know that I’m in love, but I do enjoy being around him.” I admitted sheepishly. 

It was the truth, I loved to be in his presence. Not just on casual dates, but also in my office. “You won’t be able to be his psychologist anymore.”

“What, Pansy?” I turned my head to her, shocked. 

“It’s not professional, you’ll have to refer him to someone else.” She explained, looking a bit sad at the predicament. 

Oh, I hadn’t thought about that. Well, yes I had, but I didn’t want to think about it. She was right. I can’t date Potter then see him as a patient, it’d be almost impossible. How would he react to that? Would he say never mind about dating me? Were we even together? 

The questions gave me a headache, “I’m going on my date now.” I said robotically as I left the house, those same questions running amok through my brain.


	13. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another, unfortunately, delayed update. We have all been working very hard to get this thing beta'd and formatted beautifully. (Well I do the formatting. because I'm the one with AO3. and I'm a perfectionist. and I have a new respect for authors who use blockquoting js!!). Anyways, ENJOY!!

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

“Any dessert?” The waitress smiled, her eyes lingering a little too long on the both of us. Suddenly that ugly monster of shame, and insufficiency reared its familiar head. I squashed down the shame with an easy argument of, ‘I am twenty-five years old, a grown-ass man, and so is Draco. If this woman, or anyone else for that matter, had an issue with two men on a date, then that was their problem. Not mine.’ I huffed at the thought in my head, confidence swelling momentarily. Then the insufficiency took over. Telling me that she was looking at us, clearly able to tell just how much Draco was out of my league. In his outfit with the maroon button up and gold ribbon tied in his perfect hair. Like a present. I gulped inwardly at that thought.

“Treacle tart.” Draco answered with a smile, unaware of my brief inner turmoil, pulling me away from those ugly, nasty thoughts. The server nodded and walked briskly away from our table. 

I met his eyes in astonishment, “You remembered?”

“That’s all you used to eat at Hogwarts.” He laughed, “You don’t think I didn’t notice? How else would I keep tabs on my enemy?” He winked at me, my heart did a flip, and he chuckled some more. I couldn’t help but blush as he gave me this look, the very same indiscernible look he had given me once before. We left after dessert, and of course, Luna paid the bill. I pointed her out to Draco. She had her ever-watchful eye on us. Which gave us both a good chuckle as we walked to my car. 

“I had fun tonight, even if it was with you Malfoy.” I joked, looking away as I bit my lip. Part of me wanted to say more, say something else.

“Could say the same thing about you, Potter.” He quipped, making me smile. The friendly competitiveness felt warm, felt comfortable.

“Listen, Draco…” I trailed off looking at the ground. I wanted to- to…. that was the thing. What exactly did I want? I felt awkward for a moment, as I racked my brain. ‘ _You want him idiot!_ ’ A brave voice in my head screamed. It was trying to yell over all my doubts, my insecurities, my past, my baggage, and more. I realized that I actually really liked Draco, liked his company, his laugh, his cleverness, and witty humor. I was addicted to his attention, and I wanted more. I wanted to, what was it that he said earlier? Oh yes, I didn’t want to go without giving this a chance. And that, absolutely terrified me. 

“What? Scared, Potter?” Draco grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up, off the ground, at him. He smiled teasingly at me and kissed my lips softly - at first. My whole world shook, our bodies connected, searing hot. Electric sparks fired under every inch of my skin that touched his. Our eyes locked, and I witnessed a primal hunger clearly in those darkened gray eyes. I shivered and Draco pulled me back in for a deeper kiss. 

Draco’s tongue delved into my mouth, as if he were tasting a meal, ready to devour. And he did just that. My heart pounded so loud in my ears as our tongues danced, and our lips crashed. My breath came as ragged as his. He nipped the bottom of my lip softly, and I either gasped or moaned. I wasn’t sure. What I was sure of is how badly I wanted that and didn’t realize until it had happened. Even more so, how much I desired more of it. My whole body was both numb in shock and fully alive in pleasure. Draco pulled away, looking at me like he wanted to continue as much as I did, if not more. 

“Don’t be.” He finished and opened my car door for me. I practically tripped over my own two damn feet as I tried to sit in my car. Everything else except the feeling of his lips and skin on mine was lost in the moment. Some part of my brain acted automatically for me, closing the door, driving away. All before the rest of me caught up by the time I had I was already home. Walking through the door. Swearing loudly at myself for getting so swept up in the moment that I hadn’t even asked Draco what I had intended to.

“Fuck!”

  
** ~A Week Later~ **   


_Draco bit my lip, kissed me for all he was worth. Our bodies incandescent as they touched. His gaze that primal, ravenous look that made all of the heat in my body travel to my loins._

I woke up with a start. Panting and sweating like I had just finished running a marathon. I groaned as I ran my hand through my hair. There had been many nights since the date that I had that very same, or similar, dream. This morning, just like all the others, I was hard as a rock. I tuned on some music, hopped in the shower, and made the water as hot as I could handle. I closed my eyes and imaged that I wasn’t alone in there. I teased myself, something I didn’t normally do, but I found it much easier to get off when I thought about Draco touching me. Eventually my hand trailed down and I wanked in the shower to the music. 

“Sirius.” I began by taking a deep breath, thinking of how I was going to word this. My face settled in concern, and seriousness. 

“Uh-oh,” Sirius responded in a joking tone. “I haven’t heard you this serious in a while?” I wasn’t really sure if that was a statement or a question, but I carried on nonetheless. 

“So, I’m dating….. someone.” I stated in as best as a nonchalant tone that I could, hesitating to reveal all the information. He hummed in affirmation, and scooted over for me to take a seat, and I did. “I am not sure how to break the news. I’m worried people might get judgemental.” I explained suddenly feeling like that scared, small child, all over again. Sirius looked me up and down, I couldn’t help but look away. 

“Does he make you happy?” Sirius asked and my eyes snapped to his, for a moment I asked myself how he knew it was a man. I reminded myself however that, he is my Godfather. So instead I just nodded. “Does he treat you you right?” Sirius continued to prob, his eyebrow raised comically. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face, as I nodded again. “Then fuck everyone else.” I looked at him for a moment a little shocked, mouth agape. “Yes that includes Hermione, and Ron, or even me.” He answered, with a chuckle, before I could even ask. 

“So who is it?” Sirius inquired wiggling his eyebrows playfully, making me laugh and forget my anxiety. I could feel the smile stretching across my face. 

“Draco. Draco Malfoy.” I knew that Sirius knew who Draco was, I didn’t need to go into last name basis for him to understand. I just wanted to, I wanted to say that Draco Malfoy was my boyfriend. I wanted to tell everyone, so much so that it made my head spin with glee. His name tasted like his kisses, addicting. Maybe it was the fact that our relationship was so new, but I couldn’t help but feel like ecstatic that he was mine. 

“Please, tell me how that happened?” Sirius asked, void of all judgment, just sincerely curious. I sighed contently as the memories washed over me.

* * *

> _I had fun Potter. ; )  
>  I hope you did too?_
> 
> _Yes, Malfoy. I, surprisingly enough, did. :P_
> 
> _Well Good.  
>  Then in that case I was hoping we could do it again?_
> 
> __
> 
> Already asking me out for a second date Malfoy?  
>  What, did you not get enough of me last time? >; )
> 
> _Please, Potter, I think it’s the other way around. ; )  
>  Plus one of my other appointments canceled for tomorrow….  
>  I figured you could save me from my boredom._
> 
> _Yes, I can most certainly save you from boring yourself to death._
> 
> _Great. I look forward to it. ; )  
>  I’ll message you the details shortly, Scarface._

_Flirting over text message was so much easier than flirting in person. Especially when it came to Draco. Even then it was difficult. I still had not brought up the main topic of conversation. I needed to talk to him in person for that. I looked over our messages again, trying, but failing, to ignore the little pitter patter that my heart made and his stupid winky faces._

_“He’s still a git!” I exclaimed to no one but myself, hearing myself say it outloud made me realize that the insult had less of a burn to it than before. I growled frustrated at everything, and nothing. I wasn’t a damn teenager anymore. I rolled out of bed and continued my day, being that I worked it went by quickly, **Thank God**. Because I didn’t think I could handle the anticipation anymore than absolutely necessary. Before I knew it today rolled into tomorrow, ‘tomorrow’ rolled into tonight, and I found myself sitting at my second date with Draco._

_We ate, drank, and held an easy conversation about the past few days. Swapped a few good-hearted insults, and laughed. We were walking out to our cars, this is where we had kissed last time. I took an encouraging breath and stood my ground._

_“I had a lovely night. So, thank you for that.” I launched into the conversation, not really allowing Draco to have a word in edgewise, lest I lose track, or confidence. “However before we part ways, I need to know where we stand.” My voice stayed strong, even through the internal battle raging on inside of my very core. “What I mean to say- or really ask, is…. Will you be my boyfriend Draco?”_

_“Of course, you twit!” Draco agreed, no sting to his words, I felt my face split in half with my smile. I grabbed his collar and possessively claimed his mouth as mine, and now it was._

* * *

“You know, Harry, I should have guessed it was Draco.” Sirius admitted in, what I called, his ‘wise Godfather’ voice. It was my favorite, not that I ever told him that, because it made me feel closer to my father, and what he was like.

“Why do you say that?” I asked lighthearted and still giddy from the recollection of my second date with Draco.

“Harry.” He shook his head and tsk’ed in that way that made me think I missed something obvious. “He’s the first person outside of the family that you brought to a family gathering. Thanksgiving.” He said in a way of answering. Sirius was right, of course he was, maybe if it was that obvious to him, and Luna, it would be obvious to Hermione and Ron.

  
** ~At The Date~ **   


Draco picked the location of our date this time, and I was determined to dress to impress. He told me semi-formal to formal. I had my normal black trousers and dress shoes, a black, with white pinstripes, suit jacket, and a white long-sleeved button up. Then finally my tie, fat stripes of black, green, gray repeating in that order. This was my other favorite, the green on it matched my eyes. I recently had my hair trimmed, and my facial hair shaved. Although the trim didn’t stop my hair from being unruly, it sure made me feel more confident. 

Draco arrived, looking breathtaking as always. We sat, ordered our drinks and food, and fell into an easy conversation. Things had become so easy around Draco. Although I recognized that I still had a lot of work to do on myself, for myself. I still felt more comfortable in my skin then I had in ages. A lot of my walls had come down, all the anxiety about dating had fallen away. For that I was so glad, so happy. I looked in Draco’s eyes, he looked happy too. He also looked like like he had something to say, and I prodded him to talk to me with a teasing smile.

## 

**_ Draco's POV _ **

* * *

> _I had fun Potter. ; )  
>  I hope you did too?_
> 
> _Yes, Malfoy. I, surprisingly enough, did. :P_
> 
> _Well Good.  
>  Then in that case I was hoping we could do it again?_
> 
> __
> 
> Already asking me out for a second date Malfoy?  
>  What, did you not get enough of me last time? >; )
> 
> _Please, Potter, I think it’s the other way around. ; )  
>  Plus one of my other appointments canceled for tomorrow….  
>  I figured you could save me from my boredom._
> 
> _Yes, I can most certainly save you from boring yourself to death._
> 
> _Great. I look forward to it. ; )  
>  I’ll message you the details shortly, Scarface._

* * *

I have been reading our old messages from our second date for fifteen minutes now. Then, sighing inwardly I put my flip phone away. Harry “freakin” Potter, had somehow turned me into a high school teenager again. The easy flirting and cool insults that kept us laughing for hours was what I had dreamt about my previous relationships. 

How had I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, gotten so lucky? I somehow felt I didn’t deserve to be treated so well by Harry. I had hurt him in more ways than one, but it felt damn good to call him _boyfriend_. 

I mentally berated myself some more while getting ready. My plans were simple, tell Harry I can’t be his therapist anymore- my plans weren’t actually that simple. The second date had come, and gone, yet I still seen him in my office the next day. 

Fixing my tie I looked at myself in the mirror. I picked a maroon suit with a black button up shirt and a maroon tie. To complete the look I tied my hair back with a black ribbon. 

“Harry, I’m sorry to say this-“ no no no. I shook my head at the mirror. Come on Draco! Get it together! It’s really not that big of a deal...right?”

“Draco if you don’t get going you’ll be late. And we all know how you get when you’re even a minute late.” I heard Pansy say from behind me, and she was right. 

Nodding and kissing her cheek I leave our condo. I met Harry at The Three Broomsticks, though my plan after dinner was to take him dancing. I had seen him dance at the ball, or prom, at Hogwarts and… let’s just say _damn_.

We fell into our usual easy conversations, and we even talked about Luna and her crazy idea to get us together in the first place. Harry voiced some concern over how he didn’t know how to tell Hermione and Ron about us dating. 

After a few moments I had gone quiet, brooding on the fact that I need to tell Harry before we even think about going further. I purse my lips as I listen to him talk. 

“Tell me what’s going on in your beautiful head of yours.” Harry smiled, almost teasingly.

Oh god, don’t make this harder than it already is. “Harry, I… I don’t think I be your therapist anymore.” I said softly. “I don’t think I can date a client,” I added for extra measure. More for me than him. 

Harry stared at me blankly for a few minutes. Contemplating what I had just said. I clenched my fists into the cloth napkin on my lap. “Harry?” I prodded.

I noticed his face drop, just a little bit, and I worried for a moment that I had already damaged an irreparable part of our relationship. Then, I could see as his brain began to process it, the face he made as the gears turned together. That’s not to say that he wasn’t smart, he was incredibly so, when emotions weren’t clouding his judgment. He pressed his lips together firmly, inhaled through his nose, and exhaled steadily out his mouth.

“Yeah. I guess not, huh?” Then he chuckled lightly, “I should have figured that.... I guess it’s kind of illegal.” There was this tone to his voice that still sounded a little sad, and maybe worried.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly. “That’s not to say I can’t help you, I’ll make sure to find the perfect stand in.” I assured him giving him a look that asked him to trust me. 

“Okay,” he said more confidently than I had anticipated. That one word made me feel a bit better. 

For now, he trusted me. And that’s all that mattered to me, “Come on, Scarface.” I stood up while putting a one-hundred dollar bill on the table and grabbed Harry’s hand. “I have more for us to do before we go home.” 

He looked bewildered, but followed me nonetheless. I opened my passenger car door and motioned for him to get in. “But, my car?” He tilted his head, “where are you taking me?”

“Oh, sweet boy,” I chuckled at him. “You’re cuter than you think you are, just get in. We will come back for your car, I promise.” I winked at him and kissed his cheek. 

His cheeks flushed ever so slightly, “Okay, but no funny business.” He sat in the passenger seat and I made my way to the driver side. 

I drove for twenty minutes, both of us in a comfortable silence. I absolutely loved how we could do this, and how nothing seemed awkward with us anymore. Like somehow, the peace we had with each other now made all bad feelings towards each other just disappear.

I pulled into a deserted driveway and parked in one of the parking spots. “Draco? What is this?” 

“Just, trust me please.” I almost begged. Opening the car door for him I led him to the building that seemed to be closed. Little did he know, the building used to be a club. Blaise owns the building, but agreed to let me have it for the night before turning it into something better than a run down old club.

“I really don’t think we should be here.” I heard his voice, he was concerned. Yet he stayed by my side watching my every move.

“Harry Potter, have I ever made you think I’d do something horrible?” I smirked at him and kissed his lips, “Don’t you dare answer that.” I whispered in his ear in a low growl.

I heard him take in a breath and shakily let it out, “Okay…”

“Now, before I open this door, it’s a week before Christmas and I wanted to give you your present early.” I explained matter-of-factly. 

Opening the door to the tinted building I let his eyes take in the scene. I watched as he took in how the inside looked. I had to say, I was impressed by Blaise, Pansy and Luna for putting this altogether in just a few short hours. 

The hardwood floor looked newly polished. There was a two step stairway that led to the dance floor, fake snow covering the area. To the right was a large Christmas tree with twinkling lights, and fake snow covering most of the branches. The light base coming from the sound system behind the dance floor made the snow bounce ever so slightly. It looked magical. 

The back of the room was the bar, it also looked newly polished and had a variety of snack foods on the counter. The ceiling was full of floating candles. This part was truly magical. Luna had told me that she was an expert on all things magic. This had me thinking she was a legitimate witch (she would go on later to tell me how she made the candles, but I would never remember).

Blaise and Pansy wore matching suits, which ended up being a complete accident. Luna was vibrant as ever in a short red dress and a matching flower crown in her hair. She wasn’t wearing any shoes and somehow that completed her look. My mother stood quietly with Luna. She had a soft yet wise smile on her elegant face.

“Harry?” A familiar voice rang from a corner with couches on it. There stood Ron, Hermione, Ginny and everyone else (Seriously That family is huge).

Harry’s face lit up even more seeing his family standing there to see such a wonderful spectacle. He then turned to me and asked “You did all of this for me?”

I laughed and kissed his forehead. “I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, but you went with Pavarti instead.” I smiled down at him when his eyes widened. “You looked so good dancing I wanted to ask you, will you dance with me?”

He nodded and kissed me so passionately that if people weren’t watching us I’d have taken him right then. “Thank you, Draco.” He whispered in my ear. Harry took my hand and dragged me to his second family and he reintroduced me to them as his boyfriend. 

Everyone, and I mean everyone from Ron, to Sirius to even Arthur; not only hugged Harry, but hugged me as well. I had never felt so comfortable and loved in one sitting. Maybe Pansy was right, maybe I was falling in love with Harry Potter. 

  
**~A Few Hours Later~**  


It was around one in the morning when I asked Harry if he wanted to stay at my place tonight. I told him I’d take him to get his car in the morning. To my surprise, he immediately said yes. We weren’t drunk, in fact the only drinks we had were water or the magnificent light pink punch Pansy calls Amortentia.

We had danced for a long time. Harry was good at a lot of things, but dancing was my favorite thing about him. He made it look so easy, sexy and even pure. He made me feel like I had two left feet, and I have been taking dance lessons since I was five. 

I parked the car in the condominiums parking lot and sigh happily, “I hope you had fun.” I said, almost shyly. I’d hate if he had a bad time and didn’t tell me till now. 

“It was great, I’m surprised you pulled it off, though without Luna’s help you probably wouldn’t have.” He joked, smiling ear to ear. I noticed he got a small crinkle on the left side of his face whenever he smiled big, how cute. 

“Oh hush,” I rolled my eyes at him as I took off my seat belt. “Let’s go inside.”

I opened the door for him and almost fell to the ground when he wrapped his arms around my neck. “I seriously had fun tonight, really.” His serious tone sounded nervous. Like being this close to me made him feel… breathless. 

“You’re welcome, Harry.” I say simply as I plant a soft kiss to his lips. The spark that came as I touched his lips was exhilarating. Somehow, this kiss was better than the first. 

Harry moaned, almost too loudly, into my mouth and I lost it. I picked him up by his thighs and made my way to my condo, only stopping to take a few much needed breaths.


	14. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Warning~  
> Smut!!!!!

## 

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

We sat in the car in a comfortable silence, Draco had a pleasant smile on while he focused on the road. I could tell that he had more on his mind than just driving. He was excited for this surprise and he was content with us. So was I, though my mind was spinning happily with many things. The surprise of the unfortunate, but understandable ending of him being my counselor. It was alright though, because he would help me find someone suitable to replace him as a counselor, because Draco said he would be there for me. That alone gave me a confidence and a strength that I need to push through happily, with a smile on my face. Also him calling me cute, and sweet boy also helped to elevate my mood. Not that I’d ever admit that out loud. 

“Draco? What is this?” I asked when he parked in a parking spot of a deserted driveway.

“Just, trust me please.” His voice sounded entirely too close to begging for a Malfoy. The building looked large enough to be used for events, maybe back in its prime. 

“I really don’t think we should be here.” I started in, a little concerned. Deep down I knew that I could trust Draco, so I stayed by his side. Sometimes, just on the surface, my insecurities liked to lie, and take over the wheel so to say. 

“Harry Potter, have I ever made you think I’d do something horrible?” He joked while smirking, before I could reply he kissed me. “Don’t you dare answer that.” He whispered, low like a growl, in my ear. He gave me goosebumps, and I took a shaky breath and and agreed. 

“Now, before I open this door, it’s a week before Christmas and I wanted to give you your present early.” He explained matter-of-factly. It was almost Christmas. Had I- had I almost forgotten my normal Christmas blues? Had I been so busy with Draco that I temporarily forgot about the feelings that normally take me over in this time. It had seemed so, in fact even at this moment, thinking about it, didn’t affect me the way it had. I still grieve for my lost parents, I always would, just as I would always love them. So what good was I doing them by living in the past and especially when my present, possibly even my future, lay with Draco. 

Draco opened the door for me, and I gasped as my jaw dropped. It was huge, gorgeously decorated- magical, even. From the newly polished floors to the faux snow that littered the entire area. How it glistened in the candle light, which hung from invisible strings on the ceiling. The bar that was stocked with all kinds of snacks and goodies, and music that bumped gently, disturbing the fallen snow and making it dance on its own accord. Everyone in our joined families was there. From Sirius, to Ron and Hermione, and the whole Weasley family. Also Blaise, Pansy, Luna, and Narcissa.

“Harry?” Hermione called, suddenly making everything real. I smiled so brightly my face felt like it was glowing. Seeing her reminded me of the conversation that we had not that long ago about Draco.

* * *

  
_I knocked on their door, this time more shy, self conscious, and unsure of myself. It was after my second date with Draco, and I just finished talking with Sirius about my new found relationship. Ron answered the door with a puzzled look on his face._

_“Is everything alright mate? Normally you just come in here.” He inquired checking me over for any physical signs of possible malfunction._

_“Yeah.” I answered more in agreement with his second statement than in confirmation of his first. Ron urged me to come in, telling me that Hermione would be joining us soon enough. Being as far along as she was now she had started naps in her down time. Which everyone thought was a lovely idea, and so we waited and chatted. Time passed quickly once we decided to break out our old chessboard. Ron had just finished mopping the floor with me when Hermione joined us in the living room. She came bearing the gift of hot tea._

_“I have something to tell you....” I started off, chewing on all the possibilities of how to word this. “I’m in a relationship.” Ron sighed with exasperation while rolling his eyes comically, then punched me in the shoulder._

_“That’s it? You had me worried there mate.” He scolded. Hermione perked up and interrupted with, “Are you going to tell us who it is?” She had this look on her face that I wasn’t quite sure of._

_“Draco Malfoy.” I rushed out and Ron choked a little on the sip of tea he had just taken. I kept my eyes forward, looking at this spot on the wall and not really at either of my friends. I tried very hard to ignore the blush rising to my face._

_“Malfoy!?” Ron exclaimed in surprise as Hermione tsk’ed and shook her head at him._

_“Really now Ron. How did you not see this coming?” At that she chuckled and I couldn’t help but join her while Ron flushed from embarrassment. After a congrats and the normal evasive friend questions and threats the conversation just faded into a normal one. Like nothing had changed, and for that I couldn’t help but be more than glad._

* * *

My family, and his, were here. To see us together, as a couple. Draco was unashamed of our relationship, with him I felt I never had to hide anything. This just intensified that feeling. The feeling of being safe, wanted, cared for, and perhaps even loved. 

“You did all this for me?” I asked looking into his eyes, my heart fluttered. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

“I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, but you went with Pavarti instead.” He smiled down at me when I felt my eyes widen. “You looked so good dancing, I wanted to ask you, will you dance with me?” I nodded, absolutely stunned into speechlessness. I pulled him into a passionate kiss, completely forgetting about everyone else until Blaise catcalled us jokingly. 

“Thank you, Draco.” I whispered into his ear breathlessly and took him by his hand, leading him to my family to reintroduce him as my boyfriend. Everyone hugged him and congratulated us. Then we hit the dance floor, and there with him I felt complete. Maybe I was falling in love with Draco Malfoy...

** ~A Few Hours Later~ **

We danced for hours, stopping only to take small breaks, drinking punch, or munching on snacks. It wasn’t long before it was only the two of us left there, dancing to the soft music. I was having the time of my life and so was Draco. He asked for me to join him at his house, completely forgetting about my vehicle, I agreed eagerly. 

“I hope you had fun.” Draco admitted shyly after he parked the car in the condominiums. 

“It was great, I’m surprised you pulled it off, though without Luna’s help you probably wouldn’t have.” I joked, smiling ear to ear.

“Oh hush,” He rolled his eyes at me as he took off my seat belt. “Let’s go inside.” He opened the door for me and almost lost his balance when I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

“I seriously had fun tonight, really.” My tone serious but nervous. Being this close to him made me feel breathless, invincible, weightless, addicted. 

“You’re welcome, Harry.” He says simply planting a soft kiss on my lips. This kiss seemed different somehow, hungrier. It ignited a fire, feeding into my adrenaline. Waking something primal that hadn’t been woken in possibly years. I moaned a little more loudly than intended, but that seemed to throw Draco into a frenzy. He picked me up by my thighs continuing to kiss me, only stopping long enough to breath. He had to set me back down to open the door and lead me into the apartment. 

As soon as we entered his apartment Draco had thrown me against the wall and began kissing me feverishly, something I don’t think I could ever tire of with our tongues dancing, lips melding together, teeth nipping one another. I gasped when he held me against the wall, but it wasn’t long before my moans became needy notes as he nipped my lip. 

He pulled away to shove my suit jacket down my arms and onto the floor, then dove back in, capturing my breath greedily. Forcing his thigh in between my legs, slowly rocking his weight so that both our cocks were teased with the friction. His hands moved to quickly and steadily unbutton my shirt, and loosen my tie. Draco yanked me off the wall, without breaking our kiss, still ripping off my clothes as he lead me to, what I thought was, his room. My shirt fell away onto the floor, the tie still loose on my neck as he pushed me on the bed. Draco pulled away to look at me, this gorgeous, sexy man drinking me in like I was something to look at. I was needy and hard. Because of him. For Draco. 

I lay flat on his bed, my knees hanging over the edge, breathing ragged, eyes dilated, waiting for his next move. He took off his shoes and socks rather quickly, then unexpectedly took off mine. He climbed on the bed and straddled me, gathered my tie in his fist and forced me into a kiss. I moaned again, moving my hands to the buttons on his shirt. He broke the kiss and stood up without a word. 

I sat up on my elbows, watching as Draco gave me this seductive look through his eyelashes, and I froze, feeling pinned to the bed. To an unknown rhythm he stripped, or was it a dance?

Draco turned on his heel, his back facing me, and worked his suit jacket back and forth, to the same unheard rhythm, taking it off slowly. He turned back around, languidly, elegantly. He was looking down, biting his lip. God! Draco looked so sexy and he was still completely dressed. He moved his hands up, untucking his shirt, trailing his fingers up his own chest, then back down to undo his buttons. He unbuckled his belt and my breathing hitched. He made rather quick work of his button and fly. Until I met Draco I never knew someone who could take their pants off in such a graceful way and still be extremely captivating, but that’s exactly what he did when he removed his trousers. 

I didn’t think it was possible that I had ever been more hard in my life, and then Draco climbed back onto of me, straddling my hips once more. I sat up, albeit rather awkwardly, and removed our ties, flinging them somewhere in the abyss. He leaned down, and whispered in my ear. 

“Touch me.” At this command my whole body woke, coming to life to obediently follow instructions. Draco was still in his unbuttoned long sleeve shirt and boxers, and I in my trousers, and boxers. My hands moved leisurely over his chest, I was in no rush, and neither was he. I wanted to take in every inch of his skin, and it seemed he wanted me to indulge in that guilty pleasure. My fingers ghosted his skin, brushed his nipples and left goosebumps in the wake. Draco had firm muscles, they were not defined, but they were a solid form underneath that porcelain exterior. I slipped the shirt off of him, cupping the back of his head in the palm of one of my hands as I moved him to meet me for a sloppy kiss. 

My fingers entangled in his hair and I tugged, gently at first, and he groaned pleasantly. I tightened my grip and moved his head to my will, bending his neck into my mouth and biting gently. Draco’s moan was more throaty this time, in my peripheral vision I could see his eyes flutter. He rocked his hips on mine, making me growl, lick the length of his neck, and nip his ear. I wanted to devour him.

Draco continued grinding and rolling his hips on mine, both of us kissing, touching and moaning without abandon. After teasing each other for what seemed like forever Draco moved to undo and take off my pants. 

“Wait.” I blurted out suddenly nervous, “I haven’t…. been with someone for so long.” I started, rambling a little bit without meaning to. Draco hushed me, in that sweet, understanding tone that I loved. 

“I know Harry. I know.” Draco’s use of my given name sent a bolt of pleasure straight to my cock. “Let me take care of you. I can make you feel so good. Let me make you feel good Harry.”

“God yes Draco.” I moaned letting myself go. In one motion Draco pulled off both my trousers and boxers, leaving me stark naked. The head of my hard cock glistening with pre-cum, begged for attention. Draco licked his lips as he eyed my length, and motioned for me to stand up. I follow his instructions and he bit his lip, and dropped to his knees. Now it was my turn to bite my lip, to keep myself from moaning at the sight of Draco on his knees for me alone. He teased me with his tongue, testing the waters at first, and then dove in head first. Swallowing as much of me as he could. I moaned in pleasure, and tangled his hair in my fingers once more to move him down my cock in the same rhythm as my hips. 

“Draco.” I gasped and he came off of my dick with a lewd pop, his face slightly flush, lips swollen, breathing heavily. He looked like the definition of sex. I had him stand up so I could pull off his boxers and they pooled to the floor. 

“Get in the bed all the way.” Draco demanded and I complied. He moved around the room, opened a drawer and took out a bottle of lube then crawled back on the bed. “Please tell me if at any point I hurt you. No matter what.” He stated clearly, his eyes burning in mine, I nodded. “Harry. Promise me.” Draco said a little more firmly this time, applying lube to two of his fingers. 

“I promise. No matter what.” I held his gaze and spoke clearly, that confirmation must have been what he needed to continue. With one hand he cupped my balls, fondling them pleasantly, applying pressure to my perineum simultaneously. He easily inserted one slick finger, moved it in circles, playing with the tight area. I hummed in appreciation, looking down at him, him studying me with that still fierce gaze. He pulled out a little ways and inserted the second finger, pushed deeper, but not quite deep enough. He was maddeningly close to that sweet spot, grazing oh-so-close. I moaned more in frustration, throwing my head back as he worked my asshole open for him. He pulled his fingers out, added the lube onto his length and lined himself up. 

“Clench your muscles.” Draco instructed, I did as I was told, he pushed against my entrance ever so slightly. “Good. Now relax.” Not wanting to do anything other than obey, I relaxed and his cock eased its way inside of me. 

“God Draco you feel incredible.” He really did, the stretching, and burning in all the right ways. Draco moved ever so slowly deeper, his face one of complete concentration. 

“You do too Harry. You do too.” He chanted pumping his hips in the right motion, waiting to feel as I adjusted to the intrusion. I was slick, panting, and wanting more. I practically whined. Draco pushed in all the way, burying himself to the hilt. He finally hit that sweet spot and I cried out as my vision became spotted and blurry. He thrusted at that same angle again, and again. He picked up the speed, hitting my prostate every time. He had me sobbing in wonton pleasure. Saying his name without restraint, looking into his eyes as he said mine. 

“Harry, I’m close.” Draco admitted breathlessly, the look on his face a painted picture worth a million words. 

“Draco please.” I begged, not really sure of what I was begging for, but Draco knew. He always knew. He reached down and stroked me, as best as he could, in time with his own movements. My cock was already sensitive, doubled with the feeling of him filling me, it wouldn’t be long before I came. 

“Harry, come for me baby.” Draco’s voice was hoarse, our eyes locked, and I cried out as I came spectacularly. Draco came right after me, and fell limply to the side huffing and breathing as heavily as I was. He gently pulled out, kissed me lovingly, and we snuggled, unable to move or do much else at that moment. 

At least an hour passed, and we were comfortable in bed though still a sweaty, sticky mess. Draco got up. I heard him startup the shower and come back with a washcloth. It was pleasantly warm to the touch, and he lovingly wiped me clean, before he pulled me out of the bed. Leading me to the shower he stepped in first with me following suit. The water was hot and soothing. Draco helped me clean up, massaging the shampoo into my scalp, and the body wash on my back and neck. I took some of the soap and cleaned his chest while he cleaned mine. That same warm feeling washed over me from my heart, and that’s when I knew. 

“I love you Draco.” He looked into my eyes, seemingly stunned for a moment, but smiled so genuinely. 

“I love you Harry.”

## 

**_ Draco’s POV _ **

** ~2 years later~ **

I watched my cousin, and Harry’s Godson, play with Rose, Hermione’s and Ron's one year old daughter. It was Roses’ first birthday, and just like the Weasleys, everyone was there giving the baby more than unnecessary gifts. 

I watched in moot amusement, sipping tea from a lime green tea cup. Harry looked relaxed with all the kids around and I had to admit, they were a riot. Especially my cousin, Teddy, he was Professor Remus Lupin’s and Tonks’s son. When they passed the guardianship went to Nymphadora’s mom, Andromeda. 

The nine year old handed Rose off to Fleur and shuffled into Harry’s lap. “Grandma told me you two are together.”

Harry arched his brow and chuckled, “Hmm, I don’t know, are we?” Harry looked up at me and smiled brightly. “Draco,” he finished looking back at the black haired child. 

“I do believe we are, just like your mum and dad were.” I answered simply, smiling back at Harry. 

“It’s okay to like boys too?” The innocent question made my heart clench in my chest.

“Of course, Teddy, you can love who you want.” I ruffled his hair and took another sip of tea.

“You know, we didn’t always like each other.” Harry stated and Teddy audibly gasped.

“Tell me how you guys got together.” Teddy demanded excitedly, bouncing on Harry’s leg for more dramatic flare.

I looked around the room to see everyone had taken places around us to hear what we had to say. “Do tell us.” Hermione winked at us smiling brightly.

I scoffed, taking one last sip from the lime green tea cup and setting it down on the saucer. “Well, Teddy, it all started with a twist of fate…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... this is it..... The End. Just as it says. And it makes me incredibly sad, and proud. We did it guys, We really did it!!
> 
> Thank you to my co-author, our beta and everyone of you who left Kudos and commented:
> 
> Foldedsecrets, iristhedweeb, Aloevim, CrispyFics, lowercaselove, pheonixfire12, southside_slytherin13, Mauvriaa, Sugar_And_Sp1ce, Alina_Dancer_The_Geek, MysteryLover591, Solitarysoul, KyuukaYayoi, Kwiksilvr, TheInfamousBri (Motionless_In_Purple), NikitaWolfXO, haynayk, zax, Neylah, quietdreamy, DragonPhantom13, and Yanezhka as well as 30 others. 
> 
> So much love <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
